Duo's Aria
by Kupoke
Summary: Inspired after listening to "Aria de Mezzo Carattere" one too many times and after the death of a classmate. It has both YAOI and death, so this fic isn't for everyone. I'm gonna go cry now...


**_Duo's Aria_**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were, Gundam Wing would be so much more interesting. ^_^

Pairings: 1x2

Warning: Yaoi, death.

Author's Notes: Songfic. // denotes lyrics.

_Dedicated to Kevin: You may be gone, but not from our hearts._

~~~~~~

A lone figure stood by the ocean, a single rose in his hand. A tear rolled down his cheek and he gently caressed the pure white petals. He stared out into the star-filled night, waiting...waiting for his one true love.

"Heero..."

//Oh my Heero, so far away now.  
//Will I ever see your smile?  
//Love goes away, like night into day.  
//It's just a fading dream.

"Heero...it's hard to believe you're gone. Your beautiful, blue eyes. Your soft brown hair. You seemed so cold. You never were the type to smile or laugh or anything. I know you cared though...in your own way..." Duo tossed the rose into the ocean and watched a rip current slowly carry it off.

"Damn you..." Duo muttered. The flower in the distance was no more than a fading blur by now. "You left me. Kisama...why did you do it? How could you leave me like that?"

The waves offered no reply.

//I'm the darkness, you're the stars.  
//Our love is brighter than the sun.  
//For eternity, for me there can be,  
//Only you, my chosen one...

"I am Shinigami. I was in darkness, with no hope in life. You were my angel, Heero. You flew into my life, wings spread, and took me in your arms. And right when you came, you just got up and left again. Ironic, isn't it? The Gundam that described you perfectly was the same one that took your life."

A bitter laugh filled the air. "I should have taken out that self-destruct mechanism when I had the chance."

//Must I forget you? Our solemn promise?  
//Will autumn take the place of spring?  
//What shall I do? I'm lost without you.  
//Speak to me once more!

"So, Heero, what happens now? The war's over and so are you. I just can't forget you and walk away. Damn bastard. What am I suppose to do now? Fighting is all we were trained to do. We were suppose to stay together, all five of us, and we were suppose to do something with our lives.

"Not you though. You couldn't even give life a chance. You aren't suppose to leave just because you were trained to fight. You're so damn perfect. Couldn't you do something else with your life?

"But you aren't perfect. You hear me? YOU AREN'T PERFECT! Perfect soldiers don't die. So what? Mission's over, self-destruct, and that's it? No...if you were perfect, you'd be with me right now. You'd be living, with a good job and a future ahead of you or something."

//We must part now, my life goes on.  
//But my heart won't give you up.  
//Ere I walk away, let me hear you say  
//I meant as much to you...

"Well, the others are waiting. We're going to live in one of Quatre's estates in Caifornia. Quatre's taking over where his father left off. Wufei's staying with us for a while, then he's going on some sort of spiritual quest. Trowa's back in the circus. It looks like we've all moved on. I haven't, really.

"I'm trying though. I'm going back to school where I'll hopefully find what it is that I'm suppose to do in life. Quatre offered to pay my tuition. It's amazing how many private universities will accept an ex-Gundam pilot. Life's fine...

"But I still love you, y'know. I'll never be able to forget you. I just hope that you feel the same way about me."

//So gently, you touched my heart.  
//I will be forever yours.  
//Come what may, I won't age a day,  
//I'll wait for you, always...

"Now and forever, Heero Yuy. I will always love you, and I know that one day we'll be together again."

As Duo returned to Quatre's car, a shadowy figure appeared from above, wings spread, and plucked the white rose from the ocean. Smiling for the first time, Heero Yuy waved goodbye to his one and only love.

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
